Don't Say You Love Me
by yukonchick
Summary: A song fic about Rouge and Remy. Making this story , you guessed it, a ROMY! This is my 2nd song fic. Please Read and Review nicely.


I don't own X-Men: Evolution, the song 'Don't Say You Love Me' or the movie 'Without a Paddle'. I haven't even seen it.

This is my second song fic and it's a Romy!! Yay!!

Reviews for "Where do Broken Hearts Go?"

Artemis000: Thanks so much for your review!! I'm glad you licked it!! I wish it happened that way too. I might write a story later.

DOJ: Thanks a bunch for reviewing!! I might write more Lancitty song fics if I hear more good songs. :P

To both of you, I think you guys are GREAT!!! Giant cookies to you both!!

Those of you who review my other fic later, thanks! (But no cookies)

Now that that's done with, on with the story!!!

"Talking"

'Thinking' 

-------

Don't Say You Love Me 

-------

Got introduced to you by a friend 

**You were cute and all that,**

**Baby you set the trend**

**Yes you did oh**

**-------**

It had been three weeks since Remy LeBeau moved to the Xavier Instute. Rouge didn't mind this because they were just treating each other as friends. Nothing more.

It was Saturday night. Rouge and Remy had decided to go to the new movie, Without a Paddle. As Rouge descended down the stairs to the foyer Remy stood up from his roost to greet her.

"Bonjour, mon cherie." Remy said.

"Hey swamp rat. Ya ready?"

"Oui. We be takin' Remy's motorcycle." He replied with a smirk. You look tres belle tonight by the way." Rouge just rolled her eyes and followed the Cajun to the garage.

Soon enough they had arrived at the theatre. They paid for their tickets and snacks and found seats in the dark theatre. Throughout most of the movie, Remy couldn't pay attention. He could only think about Rouge.

'Remy thinks he may be fallin for Rougey' Remy thought. 'Non. Remy definitely be in love wit' 'er. And tonight Remy's gunna tell 'er. Remy jus' hopes she feels the same...'

About ten minutes later, there was a calm part in the movie. 'Dis is it. Remy gunna tell Rouge he loves 'er.'

Remy took a deep breath and leaned over in his seat. "Cherie, Remy has to tell y' somthin.'

"Not now swamp rat. Can't it wait to the end of the movie?"

"Non. Remy has to tell y' now."

"Okay Remy. What do ya have to tell meh?" Rouge asked.

"Cherie, je t'aime." (I love you)

Rouge bit her tongue, surprised at what Remy said. "What?"

"Je suis dans l'amour avec vous" (I am in love with you)

-------

The next thing I know we're down at the cinema 

**We're sitting there, you said you loved me**

**What's that about?**

**------**

Not wanting to disturb the other people still watching the movie, Rouge dragged Remy outside to the parking lot.

"Rem, ya can't say ya love meh. We promised each other we'd just be friends."

-------

You're moving too fast, I don't understand you 

**I'm not ready yet, baby I can't pretend**

**No I can't**

**The best I can do is tell you to talk to me**

**It's possible, eventual**

**Love will find a way**

**Love will find a way...**

-------

"Remy knows what he promised y'. But he doesn't care. He loves yuh any ways."

"Remy ya don't even know meh. You've only known me for three weeks!"

-------   
Don't say you love me 

**You don't even know me**

**If you really want me**

**Then give me some time**

**Don't go there baby**

**Not before I'm ready**

**Don't say your heart's in a hurry**

**It's not like we're gunna get married**

**Give me, give me some time**

-------

"Cherie, Remy doesn't care how long he has known y'. I love y'."

"No. Ya don't Remy. You don't love meh."

"Rouge, I do love y'"

Rouge had never heard Remy speak in the first person before. 'He must be serious.' Rouge thought.

"Rem, I-I don't know. We don't know any thing about each other..."

**-------**

**Here's how I play, here's where you stand**

**Here's what to prove to get any further that where it's been**

**I'll make it clear, not gunna tell you twice**

**Take it slow, you keep pushing me**

**You're pushing me away**

**Pushing me away...**

-------

"Y' know that Remy loves y'"

"Remy, don't say that again. You don't love meh. We are just friends. We can't be anything more. I can't touch remember?"

"Remy don't care. Remy loves y' and he don' care if the whole world knows it. I LOVE Y' ROUGE!!!" Remy shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Remy shut up. Ya don't love meh." Tears started to come to Rouges eyes.

-------   
Don't say you love me 

**You don't even know me**

**If you really want me**

**Then give me some time**

**Don't go there baby**

**Not before I'm ready**

**Don't say your heart's in a hurry**

**It's not like we're gunna get married**

**Give me, give me some time**

-------

"Remy loves y' and 'eres de proof"

Remy leaned over to Rouge and kissed her right there in the middle of the parking lot. A deep, passionate kiss. One that Rouge didn't try to break away from.

After what seemed like forever, the kiss broke.

"Tat enough proof?" Remy asked.

"Remy... I just kissed ya and you're still conscious... I can touch somebody..."

"And?" Remy asked, hoping she'd say she loves him.

Rouge just stood there, speechless. She didn't want to tell him that she loved him. Not after what she had just said to him. But, she really did love him.

-------

**Don't say you love me**

**You don't even know me baby...**

**Baby don't say you love me, baby**

**Give me some time...**

-------

"Okay Remy maybe we could be more than just friends... but don't say ya love me. Not yet. I'm not ready for that. Let's take it one step at a time."

"Whatever y' say mon cherie, whatever y' say."

All Rouge could do was smile.

-------

Don't say you love me 

**You don't even know me**

**If you really want me**

**Then give me some time**

**Don't go there baby**

**Not before I'm ready**

**Don't say your heart's in a hurry**

**It's not like we're gunna get married**

Give me, give me some time 

**-------**

The end 

Well that's it. My first Romy. Please review this story as well as my other one.

This song is sung by M2M by the way. :P


End file.
